Just a Best Friend
by Chie TomoRii
Summary: ONESHOT. Domon contemplates his love for a certain purplehead girl. onesided DomonxFuuko and slight ToFuu.. my first try in FoR..


**Disclaimer: **I simply **don't** own Flame of Recca and the characters involved in this fic. Uhmmm… alright… I own one.. XD but it was never introduced here so… there…

**Author's Note/s: **uhmm… alright! This one's a one-shot and is in Domon's POV. Flashbacks (and thoughts) will be _italicized_. Conversations are separated in paragraphs, depending on the person talking And.. yeah.. there's a little ToFuu in this fic.. so please spare my life, ToFuu fans…! either way… on with the story!

* * *

**Just a Best Friend**

It is one fine Spring Sunday and everything seems to perfect. The birds are chirping, the flowers are in full bloom, heck! The weather's even perfect too! I took a small glance at my wrist watch.. _2:45pm_. Fifteen minutes to go before it begins and for my thoughts to fly away like they used to..

It was also one bright Spring day when she first opened up to me….

_"Great day ne, Domon?" the girl sitting beside me asked, her head facing the bare sky above us. It was Fuuko Kirisawa, the only girl in school with purple locks and blue-green eyes, and the _only_ girl I have ever loved._

___"Aa." I muttered in agreement as I, as well, turned my head and faced the bare sky above us, letting the sun shine down on my face._

_____Silence engulfed us for quite a while. We didn't' mind breaking it though for both of us are lost in our own train of thoughts. It was peaceful… more yet, perfect. It's been a year since SODOM and currently on our senior year in high school, yet here we are, still cutting classes like we used to be._

_______I took another glance at the feminine figure beside me. Yes, feminine. After the SODOM, Yanagi forced Fuuko on a makeover. Now, here she is, with her now shoulder-length hair and with light make-up on her face._

_________My thoughts of her simply washed out when I heard her sigh. _'It's time to break the ice.' _I thought._

___________"Mikagami seems to be visiting us more often than usual, don't you think?"_

_____________She seemed to be startled with the subject for she misses her Mii-chan a lot. No one can blame her anyway. She was the closest to him though their usual verbal war was the only thing we could hear between the two. Pushing my thoughts aside, I continued,_

_______________"Isn't it weird? He even visits us with particular reason… that's so OOC!" _(**A/N: **for those who don't know what OOC means, it's 'out of character' as I've heard from other fanfic authors ) _Fuuko stifled a laugh._

_________________"I think the Iceboy has finally melted," she replied, her eyes again brought up to the sky. She was smiling. Boy! She even looks like an angel! But wait, what's that? I mean there's something on her cheeks.. something…. Pink? What's this! My Fuuko-chan's blushing! What for!_

'It must just be the make-up she put on.' ___________________I mentally slapped myself. Of course it's just the make up! But…. This is too much! Oh great… now I'm battling with my own self. I just shrugged the thought off when she suddenly spoke…_

_____________________"W-well, maybe Mii-chan just.." she paused as she put on a finger on her chin, as if thinking, "…well m-maybe h-he just… uhmm…. Misses us a lot! Yeah! Right! Mii-chan does miss us! Y'know, he treats us as his family now, right?"_

'Did Fuuko-chan just panic..? or was it just me..?' _______________________I shook my head on the thought and simply muttered a simple agreement._

_________________________Silence once again embraced the two of us, but this time, it was her turn to break it._

___________________________"uuhhm… D-Domon..?" she started, looking at me, "W-well you s-see.. I called you here t-to.." she's panicking, I could see it in her eyes, "..to tell you something.." the seriousness on her voice made me look at her straight in the eye._

_____________________________She looked down, and started clutching her skirt. "I-I need to tell you this now. I don't wanna regret things later." she continued, I have a bad feeling about this.. but then I ushered her to continue, "well, I've been planning to tell you this for a long time but I just never got the chance.. because…"_

_______________________________"because… what?" I asked_

_________________________________"because.. I never really got the chance to find the right words to say.." I almost do the anime-drop thingy when I realized that I was already lying on the floor of the school's rooftop. Feeling the seriousness of the situation, I abruptly sat up and looked at her real straight into the face. Why face? She's looking down of course. Seeing that she didn't mind my shifting of position, she continued "a-and.. we've known each other since Junior High.. so.." she sighed, "I've considered you one of my best friends," my heart skipped and is now pounding so fast._

'C-could this be…!'

___________________________________"and being my best friend, I don't want to ruin anything." That's it! Now I'm really anxious to know what's on her mind._

_____________________________________"what the hell are you telling me Fuu-chan? Could you just, please, go straight to the point?" I pleaded. This time, I finally get to see her face. Boy! She really is blushing! Could this really be…?_

_______________________________________"W-well you see.." for the nth time, she looked down and continued clutching at her skirt, "I…. I… I'm.. I'm i-in l-love w-with—"_

"OI DOMON!"

I turned around and was about threw a glare at the source of the voice when I recognized that it was Recca, carrying her 6-month old daughter. Behind him was Yanagi with their twins. Turning my gaze back at Recca, he smiled at me.

"Hey, the ceremony's about to start. The bride has just arrived." He reminded me.

I glanced at my watch, 2:55pm. "Aa. Thanks." Recca nodded and dragged his twins inside. As for me, I quickly brushed my still Mohawk-styled hair, adjusted my bow and tie then went to the line.

The ceremony started by the time the organ started paying the wedding march and it was finally my turn to walk down the aisle. And as I walk, memories of yesterday again flooded my mind…

It was last year, during the gang's reunion. Fuuko and I sneaked out of Recca's place to and pray in this church. We sat down for awhile and prayed. Fuuko seemed to be very happy to be in this place. Seeing that she's finally done praying, she flashed a wide grin.. no scratch that… a smile at me..

_"Y'know what?" she started, "I wanna get married here.. in this church."_

My train of thoughts was put into a halt when the crowd started squealing on how beautiful the bride is. I adverted my eyes from the altar to the said-bride walking down the aisle.

It was she. The girl I loved for so many years. She really does look beautiful on her white wedding dress. And her hair, now cascading down behind her. She looked like a goddess! The Goddess of Beauty to be exact.

There she was, smiling happily with her brother beside her, escorting her to the altar. They walked for a couple meters more and here she was, at the end of the aisle. She then kissed his brother on the cheek and took a couple steps forward.

I was about to extend my hand to greet Fuuko when realization hit me.

___________________________________________"__W-well you see.." for the nth time, she looked down and continued clutching at her skirt, "I…. I… I'm.. I'm i-in l-love w-with him. And we've been dating in secret for about a year now."_

I looked at the man beside me as he stepped forward, took her hand and brought her in front of the altar. Yes, it was he. The guy whom she gave her heart to. _Mikagami Tokiya._

And me? I'm just a simple best friend, who needs to move on in his life and be happy for _her_.

_____________________________________________

* * *

_

1:30am-2:28am

10th of May 2006

**A/N: **whew! I'm finally done with this fic! I'm sorry if the story was almost about Fuuko and Domon's conversation at the rooftop… this was just was a definite product of angst and writer's block. Now you're asking why I put 'writer's block' when in fact, I finally wrote one fic. Well that's because, I'm currently writing a ToFuu fic here.. it's still on the process though.. and haven't posted one chapter ever since.

**Fuuko:**I can't believe I'm getting married to Mii-chan! Girls in school will surely kill me.

**Tokiya: **shut up monkey. I wont ever marry anyone like you.

**Domon: **cries why does Fuuko-chan have to marry that Iceberg on your fic? Why couldn't it be just me?

**Me: **because...!

**Fuuko, Domon and Tokiya: **because..?

**Me: **because I wanted so! the three sweatdropped anyways… I needa talk to my readers! Minnachan! Please Review! Yeah, there it is… just click the Go button XDD

And oh, before I forget, Yanagi-chyan, me and a few readers and authors are planning to make a ToFuu forum… what do you guys think? Again, please Review!


End file.
